Provocatio
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Kuharap kau mengunci pintunya tadi, Mammon."/ FonMammon fic. Warning! BL, typo(s), OOC! RnR?


**Title : Provocatio (Tantangan)**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn! by Amano Akira**

**Warning : BL, sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), dan hal nista lain.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Pria berambut kepang panjang itu duduk santai di bangkunya, manik coklatnya meneliti setiap inci ruangan yang ditempatinya. Keping coklat si pria lalu beralih kea rah jendela, menikmati dedaunan yang jatuh dari rantingnya serta desiran angin yang menerpanya, mencoba menggoda si pria. Fon hanya mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya, memberi senyuman dari ajakan sang angin sebelumnya.

Suara derit pintu kayu dibuka membuyarkan semuanya, bunyi pintu ditutup serta derap langkah misterius menyusul beberapa detik setelahnya. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu melirik pun pria asal Cina itu sudah tahu siapa makhluk yang masuk barusan, yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diundangnya sekarang. Namun Fon tetap saja menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati seorang pria lain yang lebih mungil darinya tengah melangkah tanpa ragu ke arahnya.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan, Mammon," kata Fon memulai pembicaraan begitu si pria sudah tiba di dekatnya.

"_Muu_, jika begitu aku bisa pergi dan kembali dalam beberapa jam lagi hingga persis seperti dugaanmu itu," cetus pria bertudung itu sedingin salju.

Fon masih mempertahankan senyumnya, satu tangannya terangkat kemudian mengelus kepala sang ilusionis Varia. "Jangan seperti itu, Mammon. Kau ingin undangan dariku tak berlaku lagi?" tanya pria itu lembut.

Namun yang janggal, ilusionis itu tak menepisnya, membiarkan musuh bebuyutannya mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Yang cepat saja, _Martial arts_ sialan," sang kabut memutar bola mata dibalik tudungnya. "Kau tahu aku tak suka berlama-lama."

"Hmm… begitu," Fon masih memasang senyumnya. Kini tangannya turun perlahan dan ganti memainkan helaian rambut _violet_ pria di depannya, senyum itu lenyap dan berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Kalau begitu, kau tak akan keberatan kan jika keberadaanmu di sini akan memakan waktu yang lama?"

Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab bahkan oleh angin yang sekedar lewat, sang _badai_ telah lebih dulu membuat kepala Mammon menunduk hingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam sekejap. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, begitu dalam, begitu… tak ingin diakhiri dengan cepat. Entah bagaimana mereka mampu melakukannya mengingat hanya perang dingin yang akan terjadi jika mereka berjumpa, namun keduanya seakan tak peduli dan menikmatinya. Berselang begitu lama, paru-paru mereka meronta, meminta pasokan udara. Sadar akan rengekan organ pernapasannya, dua pria itu melepaskan ciuman tadi yang begitu mesra, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Wǒ xiǎng wěn nǐ_," bisik pria dengan balutan baju tradisional Cina itu dengan nada cukup menggoda.

"Brengsek, aku tak belajar bahasa Cina," desis pria dengan nama asli Viper itu murka.

Fon menyeringai, sadar benar pria mungil ini tengah kesal. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan segera tahu artinya."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, berpagutan mesra seperti tadi. Bahkan permainan lidah sudah terlibat dalam kegiatan ini, dengan lidah si pria berkepang yang mendominasi. Permainan itu kian meliar, semakin dalam, nyaris tak terkendali dengan nafsu yang semakin membara di hati.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadikan sebuah kasur putih nan empuk sebagai tempat memojokkan serta mengunci pergerakan sang ilusionis Varia, Fon berada di atasnya lengkap dengan sebuah senyum semi seringai yang mematikan makhluk di bawahnya.

"Kuharap kau mengunci pintu tadi, Mammon."

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

Colonello memuntahkan lagi minuman olahraga kalengan yang baru diteguknya. "Kau… apa, _kora_?"

Fon tersenyum tanpa dosa, bahkan terasa sangat cerah. "Aku melakukannya," ulangnya.

Reborn menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Kau memang nekat," cetusnya. "Lagipula, bagaimana bisa orang semacamnya bisa diajak melakukan itu tanpa perlawanan? Kau gunakan apa, Fon? Obat perangsang?"

Fon masih tersenyum secerah pelangi. "Tidak ada. Kami melakukannya dengan… cinta?"

"Persetan dengan cinta itu, aku kalah taruhan karena ini. Aku bertaruh kau akan dikirimi ilusi yang lebih kejam dari neraka serta tendangan penuh _cinta_ darinya di bagian _milikmu_ itu," kata Verde dengan sebuah decihan.

Fon masih tersenyum seperti biasa. "Sayang sekali perkiraanmu meleset jauh, Verde."

"Jadi, Fon-_kun_, apa kau sudah siap berbagi cerita dengan kami?" tanya Luche dengan sebuah senyum merekah nan cerah.

"Oh, tidak…," yang lain terlihat mendesah berat, tidak siap mendapat rentetan penjelasan mengenai ini-itu soal malam panas antar Fon-Viper yang tak pernah diduga sebelumnya.

"Maaf sekali, Luche," Fon berdiri dari bangkunya, "tapi aku tak menjual informasi di mana titik kelemahan Mammon yang hanya diketahui olehku."

"AAAHHHHH! SEANDAINYA SAJA AKU MEMASANG KAMERA TERSEMBUNYI WAKTU ITU!" jerit Luche pilu.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HALO HALOOOO! Jumpa lagi dengan saya Profe Fest dengan pairing FonMammon 8D #duesh. Kalian harus tau ini saya buat di kelas pas hari Jumat, untung aja guru Sejarah LM tertjintah Author (biasanya dipanggil bcl sama ibu aqua, oke jangan tanya kenapa) nggak masuk XD #plak. Terus saya langsung nuntasin ini di kelas (dengan mode waspada penuh biar ga ketahuan #dibuang) pake mode ngebut, jadi maafkan jika terlalu OOC serta _ending_-nya gaje #duk.

Btw _Wǒ xiǎng wěn nǐ _artinya _I want to kiss you_ 8DD dan karena ini saya liat di Gugel mohon maaf kalau salah yo #digeplak. Dan judul fic ini saya ambil dari bahasa Latin (terima kasih banyak Googel #plak)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ini! Maafkan segala kekurangan di sini mulai dari OOC, _ending_ nggak jelas (pake Luche jadi _fujoshi_ lagi #dibuang), typo(s), dan hal lainnya. Sampai ketemu di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
